1. Field or the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile card file which contains a head for holding index cards and a base or fastening means constructed and arranged so that the head is removably attached to the base or fastening means and may be inserted into another base or fastening means at a different location.
2. Description of the related art
Rotary card files are known in the art, such as Rolodex.RTM. brand rotary card files. However, these rotary card files in existence are not easily transferable from an office or stationary setting to a non-stationary setting such as a vehicle.
With the advent of the mobile car telephone, many people now work out of their automobiles. This necessitates carrying file books, address and telephone numbers and the like in order to more easily communicate with the public. A problem with current office information systems is that they are not easily mobile.